User blog:Saucymapleshade/A theory on the BATIM universe- rather disappointing but reliable. Part 1.
If you looked at the title you know what I'm going to say- chapter 5 was stupendously flat and a bad ending to a great build-up and multiple theories- in my opinion, it was rushed, and I'm still salty about it. So instead, I'll put out a credible theory. This is not just another "if the ending wasn't real this would be true", it's based off the actual ending. Buckle up, beleivers. We see at the end this glorious game was ended like a book- literally. Joey Drew, the devil himself, was telling this story, titled "Bendy and the Ink Machine" to his "neice"- an unknown girl exitedly asking for another. Interesting considering Joey's always had trouble coming up with his own content. It's been speculated this "neice" is Henry's daughter though there's nothing to support that. The first question that popped up for me was- what was the meaning of those marks and messages Henry left to decode if it was a story? I mean, I get he's a book character stuck in a cycle of rebirth when the story goes awry but how ''would he be leaving hidden messages? If Joey simply put them there then ''why? Most of them are about him anyway. That's the point. Joey puts these little messages in as a subliminal way of saying he wasn't all that great. His ways of saying he regrets mistreating his employees and eventually killing most of them. I mean, he put in those audio tapes about killing Susie and telling Tom to lock away the failed Bendy! Why... to a twelve year old girl, too? Not sure but assuming the pre-game events have occured I think Joey's off his rocker. He feels bad about never having a family- instead he tells Henry he built a crooked empire while Henry married and had children. Wally tells in his letter he's married and has grandkids- he's even started his own company Franks Handyman Service. Allison says she's happily married to Tom and has a wonderful job. Joey's alone. Now, again. Let's assume the pre-game events ''have ''occured. I think it's phenominal how Joey actually feels bad for sacrificing his employees to Satan. So that's what we can theorize about- the pre-game events. Later I'll write about that- but for now we can put down a couple of things- 1. Joey's finally got someone to tell a story to. Coming up with original content was not his strong suit so I'm guessing someone else either told him this or he based it off what he saw at the studio- it's old, broken, and there's psycho employees working on two hours of sleep and the 40's equivalent of Red Bull. 2. The pre-game events probably happened and the emploees were either killed or they simply left the company- Joey sees this as "death" because other than three Allison, and Wally they never contacted him. 3. Joey's story is about how remorseful he feels for mistreating his "friends" and letting them go to make his twisted dreams a reality. That's why he leaves the audio logs he made showing how terrible he really was and the messages saying "Joey Drew NOTHING" "That's the Joey I knew" etc. That's all for now- I'll post Part 2 later. Category:Blog posts